Gashing Down The Tears
by xelusivexmemoriesx
Summary: Jade's parents are dead. Harry seems to be a traitor, at first. We see a new side of Draco, and see that Jade new character is struggling to live and love. One chapter only. Complete!


scrollbar by 

_Disowner-I own Jade, and any one else I say. But I do not own anyone else. Do not credit me for them. But do not steal my characters, or ideas. Thanks._

Gashing Down The Tears

_A_ tear dropped on the parchment, smudging the ink. The ink on Jade's diary that she had just written in. One by one, the tears fell, down her cheeks, off her chin and onto the awaiting pages of her diary. The awaiting pages of her diary which had the entry that would never be finished. That would always stay the same.

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_I got a letter from Christy today. It said that Mum and Dad and Ellie, my sister were murdered by Voldemort. I'm missing them already. I'll never forget this. Mark my words, I'll pay Voldemort for this. He will pay. I'm glad that you, diary are always there, unlike other traitors (like Harry Potter) and that I can always trust you. I'm taking you everywhere from now on. I just can't believe I'm alone in the world. Harry, Draco, Dumbledore, Hermione they're all out of reach. _**

Jade shut her diary and pushed it under her anorak. She ran into the common room. The dormitory was full of curious, sneaky girls. There was no way she was going to let them see it. She lay down on the couch. As she closed her eyes, the heat soaked into her skin. Someone entered the common room. Jade didn't care. She didn't care about anything any more.

'Are you ok?' a mysterious figure sat at the end of the lounge. Jade kept quiet, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Come on, you can't honestly say you are.' Jade looked up. Harry? But wasn't he a traitor.

'What do you want? To laugh at me. I'm a new, crying exchange student from Australia who just found out her parents were killed by Voldemort. I don't even have a photo!' Jade screamed, for all of the world to hear.

'Hagrid gave me all mine. I daresay, its worse for you since you knew them more.'

'It feels like…..part of me has gone with them. I feel so empty. So empty. It hurts so bad. Like I'll never be happy again. It doesn't matter any more though, nothing does. I just want every one to leave me alone.'

'Come with me. I have someone I want you to meet. You've only been here for a day and a half. Come on, I don't have all night.'

Jade followed him. They went out of the common room, down the hall and to a brick wall.

'Pure person' Harry said. Jade went in too.

'It's the Slytherin common room.' He whispered, grinning. 'Day is fun, tears are funner' he said. You look, puzzled. Huh? What was that about. Someone came out of the boys dorm. Icy blue eyes and white-blonde hair. Malfoy! But Harry hated Malfoy, didn't he? 'We pretend not to be friends, so that we can pass information about Voldemort onto Dumbledore. It's tiring, but it's worth it.' Harry said, at your puzzled expression.

'Why did you bring her here?' Draco said, his blue eyes drawn in confusion.

'Her parents just died. I want you to show her the gashes that Lucius gave you. It will show her she was lucky to have parents that cared.'

'Ok, but can we go up to the R O R first. I want to ask her a few questions.'

'Fine,' Harry said, in a resigned voice. 'Room Of Requirement it is.'

The trio made their way to the room of requirement. Draco passed it once, thinking _I need to interrogate her_ then Harry passed it once thinking_ we need to be undetectable_ and then Jade passed it thinking _I need a place so Draco can show me whatever he is going to, that is so private!_

Inside the room of requirement, Draco found a bottle of Veritaserum.

'Drink this. I will ask you some questions, it will make you speak the truth, for a limited time.' As Jade drank the potion, a queasy feeling exploded in her stomach.

'Will you ever tell anyone of what I show you?'

'I will tell my diary, which is the memory of Harry's parents' Amazed she knew all this, Jade gasped.

'Truthful, you are. Do you tell the truth without the potion?'

'Usually. Unless I am protecting my loved ones. Though, I can't do that anymore since I don't have any more loved ones.'

'Oh, and will you always care for, and trust for, and protect me?'

'Yes. But now I'm asking you a question in return, If I love you, will you break my heart? If I kiss you, will you have a start? If I hug you, will you push me away? Will you force my love to be "so yesterday"?'

'Are you asking me out?'

'I don't know…am I?'

'Well I think you are, and I say yes. If you say you'll be my girlfriend.'

'Yes, I'd love that.'

'Are you done yet? Can she see the gashes?' Harry said, startling the both of you.

'Yeah.' Draco said, lifting his shirt. On his back there were several deep gashes of blood and a couple that looked like they had been there forever.

'My father did that. He doesn't care for me. You're lucky, you have a family who cares for you. My mother just records everything I do, as my father whips me, and beats me for it. I wish that my family could have cared. Things would have been so much easier.'

And the three walked back to the Slytherin common room, and on the way, Jade and Draco kissed. Harry saw them, and ran. He ran with all his might. He ran as if he were running from his life. He liked Jade, not Draco. He sighed. Could his life get any worse?


End file.
